Frieza’s Haunted Island³
by Falling Towards Heaven
Summary: Same as last time (FHI 2), but everyone gets transported in broad daylight when Frieza comes to get them. Trunks packs a mysterious Game System, and Videl packs a Karaoke Machine with almost all of the CDs in the world! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Back Again!

Frieza's Haunted Island³  
Same as last time (FHI 2), but everyone gets transported in broad daylight when Frieza comes to get them. Trunks packs a mysterious Game System, and Videl packs a Karaoke Machine with almost all of the CDs in the world! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own DBZ, and we do not own any of the songs that they sing with the Karaoke Machine, or anything we mention in this fic (EXCEPT DBZ KICK OFF!!!!). BUT WE DO OWN THE ISLAND!!! HA HA! Wanna buy it? Barriers INCLUUUUUDED!!!!  
  
  
"We don't wanna go!" Goku yelled. "We don't wanna go!"  
  
"Don't be silly!" Frieza exclaimed. "Of course you want to come!"  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Here we go!" Frieza snapped his fingers and they were all instantly transported to the island. Goku and Vegeta sat down cross-legged and started flood crying.   
  
"No, not again!" Krillin whined.  
  
"Well, I don't mind that much…" Yamcha said. "There's nothing else better to do anyway!"  
  
"Next time I think I'll just come voluntarily." Gohan said. Goten and Trunks nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What can we do…?" Goku asked as he sat down on the couch of the new capsule-made house. Goku looked up at the ceiling and wondered: "Is this the third or fourth house we've had on this island…?"  
  
"I know what we can do!" Videl stood up. "Karaoke!"  
  
"Uh-oh…."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Go on! Go-oha-an! Come on, leave me breathle-ess!" Videl was singing "Leave me Breathless" (A/n: sorry, but I ain't got a clue who this one's by. ^^;;;). Goku started laughing as Gohan sighed and hit himself in the forehead. Chi-Chi let out a dreamy sigh and latched herself onto Goku's arm. This, however, stopped Goku's laugh.   
  
"Please, no!" Gohan cried. Krillin and Yamcha grinned, and started nudging Gohan, while Piccolo leaned over Gohan's shoulder grinning. Gohan blushed. Guy-uys!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yo, listen up! Here's the story- about a little guy that lives in a green world! And all day and all night and if you think he sees you're just green like him- inside and outside! Green his house with the green little window! And a green corvrette (A/n: that's the way they say it in the song)! And everything is green for him! And hisself and everybody around! Cuz he ain't got- nobody- to listen to!" Piccolo was singing his version of "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" (A/n: by Eiffel65). He went into the bridge-type thing. (which would take me forever to write), then the chorus. "I have a green house with a green window! Green is the color of all that I (A/n: word?)! Green are the streets, and all the trees are, too! I have a girlfriend- and she is so green!"  
  
Piccolo suddenly burst into tears and dropped to his knees. "BUT I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!! THERE ARE NO FEMALE NAMEKS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"There, there." Bulma patted Piccolo's back.  
  
"What about the one you found for Dende?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Ah, she's about four years younger than Dende, so think about her age compared to me." Piccolo said, looking at the ceiling.   
  
"Oh." Everyone nodded.  
  
"MY TURN!!!!!!" Trunks got up sang his remake of "Adrienne" (A/n: by The Calling).   
  
"HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten ran from the room crying. Everyone looked at Trunks.  
  
"Oops….? Heheh…." Trunks zipped out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Last time I talked to you, you were lonely and out of place…" Yamcha fan girls start going crazy and start to scream. "You were lookin down on me. Lost out in spa-a-ace! We laid underneath the stars, strung out and feelin brave. I watched the red orange glow! Watched you float away-ay-ay!" Yamcha sings another verse as Bulma watches with this dreamy look in her eyes.   
  
"And all we are! Is oh so fa-ar!" Yamcha was singing "Somewhere Out There" (A/n: by Our Lady Peace. WHOO-HOO!!!!) to Bulma. (Vegeta: -_-+) "You're falling back to me! You're a star that I can see! I know you're out there- somewhere out there! You're falling out of rea-each! Defying gravity! Oh! I know you're out there- somewhere out there!"   
  
Vegeta couldn't stand it ANYMORE! Vegeta stood: "QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Right, then I guess that's the end of that." Yamcha pouted and handed the microphone to Bulma. Bulma whispered something to Videl, causing Videl's face to go pale.  
  
"Are you sure? Okay then…" Videl swallowed and stuck a CD into the Karaoke Machine. A very familiar beat started playing and everyone screamed.  
  
"NOT THE SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled, covering his ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.   
  
"Oh baby, baby! (Music: DUM DUM DUM!) How was I supposed to know-- that somethin wasn't right here? Oh baby, baby! I shouldn't have let you go! And now you're out of sight, yeah! Show me how- you want it to be! Tell me baby, because I need to know, now! Oh, because!"  
  
"My loneliness is killin me!" Bulma started doing some of the movements to the song. (A/n: If you don't know this song… my GOSH, you are so deprived. But if you haven't, that's probably a GOOD thing! Lol) "Killin mae! I must confess- I still believe! Still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sigh-hi-hi-hi-hign! Hit me Veggie one more time!"  
  
Goku cracked up laughing and Vegeta just stared at Bulma. Vegeta stood, then walked over to the wall and paused. He suddenly started banging his head on the wall. Goku stood up: "HEY! Basketball!"  
  
Goku started bouncing Vegeta's head against the wall, which, amazingly, Vegeta did not mind. Everyone else just stared, the music to "…Baby One More Time" (a/n: by Britney Spears) continued on. But ol' Goku just bounced Vegeta's head TOO many times, and Vegeta went through the wall. Goku laughed a little. "Whoo-hoops!"  
  
"KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta stood up and started chasing Goku. Everyone watched them run around the couch three times before Vegeta stopped. He stomped over to Bulma and took the microphone. Another song started up. He let the first verse pass before joining in on the chorus.  
  
"You drive me CRAZY! I just can't sleep! I'm so annoyed, I'm in too deep! Oh-oh-oh, CRAZY! It don't feel alright! Goku, thinking of you keeps me up-all-night!"  
  
"I'm so touched, Vegeta!" Goku sniffed. "I didn't know you thought of me all night!"  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta once again gave chase to one of our favorite heroes of DBZ.   
  
"Do you wanna sing, Gohan?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No thanks, guys!" Gohan shook his head and tried to come up with an excuse. "I- I can't sing!"  
  
"Hey, guys, it's Gohan's turn!" Krillin declared. Goku jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to Chi-Chi. Vegeta mumbled something, walked around the couch and sat down in the farthest place possible away from Goku.   
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Come on, Gohan!"   
  
"I hate you." Gohan said to Krillin. Krillin smiled and Gohan stood up. "Um… okay…. uh… song… scanning brain-"  
  
"If there is one!" Vegeta started laughing at his own joke. Bulma elbowed him hard in the stomach: "Ouch!"  
  
"Okay, I've got it." Gohan plugged in a CD and put it on a certain song.  
  
"I don't wanna waste your time! Make you hang around thinking you done wrong! You can only wait for me for soooo long. I ain't comin over provin nothin! Cause I know it's always somethin! And how you value your time alone."  
  
"So I'm outta here! Cause I know I'm nowhere near! What you want! What you want! What you're lookin for!" Gohan was singing "Nowhere Near" (A/n: by Summercamp). "I don't wanna make you smile! Just to see it all turn around! When you decide that I just let youuuu down. But I ain't makin up my mind just yet! How easy I forget- just how you- act to my confusioooooooOOOn! So I'm outta here! Cause I know I'm nowhere near! What you want! What you want! What you're lookin for- EEEEEEE!!!!" Gohan nearly fell over as something grabbed onto his knees.  
  
"NO, GOHAN, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Videl, it's just a song." Gohan blushed.  
  
"Okay, next!" Yamcha said.  
  
"Hey, how about Goku?" They all looked down the couch at Goku.  
  
"Eheheheh!" Goku looked at the floor and went silent.  
  
"Or Chi-Chi?"  
  
"No thanks! Goku is the better singer!" So Chi-Chi went on to sing "A thousand Miles" (A/n: by Vanessa Carlton) and Goku sang "Wherever You Will Go" (A/n: by The Calling). (A/n: I don't really have anyone to sing "Saiyan Boi", my remake of "Sk8er Boi" (by Avril Lavigne!!! YOU GO GIRL!!!!!!)…)  
  
"My turn! My turn!" Goten got up and got Videl to put a CD in for him. "YOU KEEP ME SPINNING AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone covered their ears in horror. Who knew that boy could go so high??? The glass started cracking. "SHUT IT OFF!" Goku yelled, the vibrations of Goten's voice were killing them!   
  
"I'M TRYING!" Videl finally shut it off with the remote and everyone sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Goten! The power must of gone out-" Vegeta quickly turned off the lights. "We'll try again later."  
  
"Oh, okay…" Goten sighed, a little disappointed.  
  
"What can we do now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"DBZ KICK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled, holding up a square-shaped game system.  
  
"What's 'DBZ Kick Off'?" Goku asked.  
  
"Basically Super Smash Brothers with all of us for characters." Trunks said. They all stared.  
  
"What's Super Smash Brothers?" Vegeta asked. Trunks let the DBZ Kick Off gaming system fall to his knees as he stared ahead.  
  
"You people make me SICK." Trunks started towards the TV. "Come on, Goten."  
  
"Okay!" Goten jumped over the couch and they started to hook up DBZ Kick Off to the TV.   
  
"Those two." Bulma shook her head. "Well, what should WE do?"  
  
"DIBS ON ME!" Trunks yelled, raising his hand in the air.   
  
"Wow, look there's me!" Goten exclaimed. "I wanna be me, I wanna be me- wait, there's Daddy!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku walked over to the TV.   
  
"I wanna be my Dad!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Oh, but I wanna be me!" Goku said, really excited about playing this game.  
  
"Oh, okay…." Goten was silent for a few moments. "Then I'll be Uncle VEGETA!"  
  
"What? NO!!!" Vegeta dove over the couch, grabbed a controller and clicked the a button down on the Vegeta square which was on the character select screen. There were twelve lighted up squares with everyone (except Frieza) who was on the island now. But there were three black squares on the left side diagonally above the twelve playable characters (same thing for the other side), and two squares on the sides, connected to the middle squares of the three squares. (A/n: I've got a picture somewhere…) There was a button on a column that ran across the top of the screen. It said: "Free-For-All".  
  
"Oh, well!" Goten smiled. "I always wanted to know what it was like to be me, anyway!" Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta stared. "…WHATEVER!"  
  
"Huh?" This drew everyone else's attention and some of them would pick up a controller and click on their character.   
  
"Would everyone who wishes to play PLEASE hurry up and PLAY!!!!!?" Trunks was getting peeved. They all quickly picked up a controller and clicked on their character- except for Yamcha.  
  
"What happens when I press this?" Yamcha pressed "A" on the "Free-For-All" button. Suddenly, the squares with characters had a new button on them, and the backgrounds changed to different colors. They all started "oohing and ahing" as they pressed the new button which changed their color.  
  
"CHANGE IT BACK!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay…" Yamcha went to press the "Free-For-All" button. "Hey, now it says 'Teams'!"  
  
"Ooh!" Everyone stared.  
  
"Alright, look, people," Trunks began to explain this game a little "This game has four modes that I can think of. Adventure Mode where you have to beat all the bad guys, Free-For-All Verses, Teams Verses, and Adventure Mode Two Player. You all should know what those four modes do. Then you have two modes for Verses. You have Normal Verses, and Time Verses. In Normal Verses, you die off after using up all of your lives. To win, you gotta be the last one standing. We're gonna play with one since there are so many of us. In Time Verses, you have a certain amount of time. In order to win you have to be the one who gets the most points. You get points by killing, and lose points when you die. Now you guys had BETTER get it." Trunks changed it back to Free-For-All and pressed start. "Now where do you guys wanna go?"  
  
"Um…" There were only ten lighted up choices, and there were two black squares up in the corners.   
  
"What's this?" Yamcha pressed a button that said "Random" and they were all taken to a different screen. Trunks glared at the TV.  
  
"THAT would take you to a random fighting zone."  
  
"Oh." Yamcha smiled. "Cool!"  
  
"Hey, we're at Namek!" Piccolo declared. They all looked up at the TV. Sure enough, their random fighting zone had been chosen, and they were on planet Namek. "AWESOME!!!!"  
  
"ONE!" The TV yelled and flashed the word "ONE". "TWO!" Same as last time, but now it read: "TWO". "THREE! GO!"  
  
"Guys, it just yelled 'Go' at me…" Goku said.  
  
"That means start fighting." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh." Goku nodded.  
  
"ARGH!" Trunks punched Piccolo, causing the man from Namek to gasp.  
  
"Why, you little-" Piccolo was then hit upside the head with a frying pan which Goku had just picked up.  
  
"Awesome!" Trunks and Goku gave each other a high five. Piccolo stood up and Trunks and Goku started attacking him. The next thing he knew, Piccolo was soaring through the air.  
  
"Trunks! Quick! How do I fly?" Piccolo asked, turning to the purple-haired boy.  
  
"You can't fly without the Angel Wings!" Goten smiled and pressed "A" to pick up the Angel Wings item, which had just come down. He flew up next to Piccolo. "Byebye!" Goten did a back flip, kicking Piccolo higher into the air.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
"K! O!" The TV flashed a "K.O." real quick.   
  
"I lost?" Piccolo shook his head. "WHATEVER!" Piccolo walked off.  
  
"Ouch! You're hitting me! Hey! Stop hitting me! BULMA, QUIT HITTING ME!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Vegeta! It is the POINT of the GAME!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well in that case!" Vegeta punched Bulma and she went flying off the screen. The TV once again declared a K.O.  
  
"You hit me!"  
  
"Bulma, it's the point of the game." Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey, what's this do?" Yamcha asked. He picked up an light orange colored ball with one star.  
  
"Hey, that's a dragonball!" Goku said.   
  
"You can bring somebody back to life with it," Trunks said. "In Times Verses you can use it on anyone and it will remove a TKO."  
  
"Cool!" Yamcha pressed "A" again to use the dragonball. A little screen popped up and the game paused.  
  
"Come on!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Um, I bring back…" There were two squares. A square with Piccolo and a square with Bulma. "Bulma!"  
  
Yamcha pressed "A" on Bulma and Bulma came back to life. Bulma smiled. "Thank you, Yamcha!"  
  
"You're welcome, Bulma!" Yamcha smiled back.  
  
"Hey, you, quit flirting with my wife!" Vegeta rammed Yamcha, sending the man off the screen.  
  
"Don't worry, Yamcha, I'll bring you back with a dragonball!" Bulma called.  
  
"Okay!" Yamcha sat back and decided to watch Goku and Chi-Chi as Vegeta and Bulma continued yelling at each other.   
  
"And you're flirting, too!" Vegeta yelled. "You're MARRIED for goodness sake!"  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Flirt…"   
  
"I AM NOT A FLIRT!" Vegeta punched Bulma.   
  
"K! O!"  
  
"DARN YOU, VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"If I hit you, will you forgive me?" Goku asked.  
  
"No." Chi-Chi responded. Goku sighed and they just stood there.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Eighteen punched Chi-Chi, sending her flying.  
  
"Eightee-een!" Chi-Chi whined.  
  
"It's the point of the game, Chi-Chi."  
  
"Well this is a STUPID game, anyway! I don't LIKE fighting! Hmph!" Chi-Chi walked off, and Piccolo returned.  
  
"Am I still dead?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Eighteen screeched as Goku K.O.'d her.  
  
"Uh, yeah."   
  
"Darn." Piccolo sat back down.   
  
"Hey, look, it's another dragonball!" Yamcha picked up the dragon ball and pressed "A".   
  
"What does a dragonball do?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"It brings somebody back to life!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Oh…" Piccolo's eyes widened. "YAMCHA, IF YOU DON'T BRING ME BACK I WILL *NEVER* PLAY BARBIE DREAM DATE WITH YOU *EVER* AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no…!" Yamcha looked from the Bulma square to the Piccolo square. Of course, there were always the others (Chi-Chi and Eighteen), but he wasn't interested in them. "Eeny meeny- no! eeny meeny miney- no, wait! Eeny meeny miney mo, catch a tiger by it's toe, if it hollers- NO!"  
  
"YAMCHA HURRY IT UP!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Um, right." Yamcha looked back at the screen. "Eeny meeny-"  
  
"YAMCHA!!!!!!!!" Krillin and Gohan yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
"AW, *HECK*, SHE'S MARRIED *ANYWAY*!!!!!!" Yamcha clicked on Piccolo.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Bulma shook her head.  
  
"YES!!!!!" Piccolo grinned.   
  
"YAMCHA, YOU CHEATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma ran from the room crying.  
  
"Better go after her, Vegeta, or he-" Goku pointed at Yamcha who was staring after Bulma who ran off down the hall. "-will."  
  
Vegeta mumbled something. "FINE! Brat, finish me off."  
  
"Okay!" Trunks kicked his father and Vegeta went flying.   
  
"K! O!" The TV declared once again.   
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Vegeta mumbled and walked out of the room.  
  
"You're not goin without me!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"Yamcha, just stop it." Eighteen grabbed the back of his shirt. Yamcha sighed.  
  
"Fine. HEY! I'm DEAD!" Yamcha looked over at Gohan. Gohan shook his head and pointed at Videl.  
  
"Sorry, but you were getting annoying," Videl said. She tossed her hair (A/n: she's like me- ain't got nothin to toss! I WANT MY HAIR BACK!!!!!) back with her hand.  
  
"Meanie." Yamcha pouted.  
  
"Hey, what's that little flashing star thing that just popped out of the sky?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Huh?" They all looked back at the screen to see the sky was a navy blue and, like Krillin said, there was a little flashing star. There was some writing on the star, and everyone caught what it said just as:  
  
"Super Saiyan10, here I come!" Goten cried. He jumped up and grabbed the star. The sky went back to normal and Goten was pure gold- his hair and his clothes, all gold. Everyone started freaking out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" As Goten fell back to the ground, everyone scattered. Goten grinned.  
  
"Here we GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Goten pressed a button (no one knew, because no one looked), and the Goten on the TV clenched his fists, yelled: "Here I go!", then a gold shaped dome came out from his body and got bigger, filling up the entire screen. Then the TV told them what happened:  
  
"K! O!" "K.O." appeared on the screen for the last time during that battle, and then the TV said: "Goten WINS!" All of the other players stood there in the background clapping, while Goten was in the foreground jumping around and punching his fists in the air. They all stared at the jumping Goten. They all turned to look at the real Goten, who was jumping around and punching his fists in the air:  
  
"OH yeah! I won!" Goku looked at Piccolo and the two nodded.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Goten turned to Gohan.  
  
"Go Super Saiyan10!" Gohan turned to his little brother.   
  
"Simple, I just grabbed the little flashing star that said: 'SS10'," Goten said. "You can do, it, too!"  
  
"Let's play again." Goku and Gohan said, picking up their controllers, and looking at the screen.  
  
"What about us?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry, only the Saiyans can do it." Trunks said.   
  
"Nuts!" Piccolo pouted. "I wanted to look all gold, too!"  
  
"Let me guess, you would also smell all gold inside?" Yamcha asked. Piccolo smiled and nodded really fast. "Oh brother…"  
  
"When you go Super Saiyan10, it will only last for five seconds, and it's very rare that you ever get to even SEE it," Goten said. "We got lucky!"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "Anyway, when you go SS10, you're invincible, and you can even jump off the platform and you won't die!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten nodded. "You can go Super Saiyan one, two, and three!"  
  
"Just how many people can play this game, Trunks?" Videl glanced at the screen. They were at character select.  
  
"Well, there are twenty controllers," Trunks said. "But there are only twelve characters."  
  
"See those little black squares?" Yamcha asked. "I think that's where the unlockable characters go!"  
  
"Hey!" Goten and Trunks looked at each other.   
  
"Well, I don't think I'll be playing this time," Videl said. "I think it's kinda dumb how only the Saiyans can go invincible and Super Saiyan."  
  
"Actually, the humans can go invincible with Master Roshi's Stick." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten started jumping up and down. "I like to whack people with it!"  
  
"The only bad thing is," Trunks said, frowning. "When Saiyans use the stick, they can't go invincible! And you see Master Roshi's Stick more than the SS10 item!"  
  
Piccolo and Yamcha grinned at each other. "We'll play another game!"  
  
"Okay, she's fine," Vegeta said. Chi-Chi, Eighteen, and Videl stared. "WHAT!!!?"  
  
Eighteen, Chi-Chi, and Videl shook their heads, then walked off down the hall. So Goten, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Vegeta went on to play another game. "Look, it's a Super Saiyan power up item!" Goku smiled. "Yay! I'm gonna go Super Saiyan!"  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!" Piccolo jumped over Goku and grabbed the SS Item. Goku stared.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Even if I can't use them," Piccolo said. "I can still keep you Saiyans from getting them!"  
  
Goku glared at Piccolo. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. I ALMOST GO TO GO SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IT'S MASTER ROSHI'S STICK!!!!!!!!!" All of the Saiyans yelled. "DON'T LET THE HUMANS GET IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aha!" Goku grabbed the item and turned to Piccolo. "I am SOOOOOO going to whack you!"  
  
Piccolo screamed. "GOKU'S GONNA WHACK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Goku began to laugh manically.   
  
"And once Goku whacks YOU, I'm going to whack HIM!" Vegeta declared.  
  
"OH MY GOSH IT'S THE Z SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Goku dropped Master Roshi's Stick and it disappeared.   
  
"DON'T LET GOHAN GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone except Gohan screamed and headed for the Z Sword. Gohan jumped up and grabbed the Z Sword:  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone ran in terror and ended up in the corner of the "Earth" fighting zone. They all continued running, but they weren't getting anywhere because they were stuck in the corner. Of course they could of moved, but they were all terrified into stupidity. Gohan laughed and made one slice with the Z Sword. So then the TV declared:  
  
"K! O!……..Gohan WINS!" The Gohan on TV swung the Z Sword to his left, did a quarter turn and let the Z Sword drop onto his shoulder. The real Gohan started jumping around.  
  
"I WON! I WON! I WON! I WOOOOOO-OOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"So can everyone use the Z Sword?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goten nodded.  
  
"But no one can use it as lethally as Gohan." Trunks said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"It figures."  
  
  
Now that our friends are back on the island, what is to become of them? Apparently they're enjoying themselves. In the next chapter, Vegeta feeds the two youngest Saiyans too much cake! What will happen? What will the boys do? Will everyone else want to kill Vegeta for boys CAKE!??? Find out next time on FHI: Too Much Cake! 


	2. Chapter Two: Too Much Cake!

Chapter Two: Too Much Cake!  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Chi-Chi asked. "Picking berries will be lots of fun!"  
  
"Mm hm!" Goten nodded. "Don't worry, Mom! I'll be here with Uncle Vegeta!"  
  
"Exactly what Bulma's afraid of…" Chi-Chi said. She smiled. "Alright, be a good boy for Vegeta, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Ask permission from him before you do anything." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"K!" Goten nodded. "Bye, Mommy!"  
  
"Make sure to what he says!" Chi-Chi said as Goku opened the door for her to go out.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Unless he tells you to jump off a bridge!" Chi-Chi called. Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Mom!"  
  
"Or if he tells you to jump in the oven!" Chi-Chi said. "Or if he tells you to stick a fork in the toaster while it's plugged in! Or- AH!"  
  
Goku shoved Chi-Chi out the door. Goku smiled at Goten. "Be a good boy!"  
  
"Bye, Daddy!" Goten waved as Goku shut the door.  
  
"Hey, Goten, what do you wanna do first?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"I've got it!" Trunks walked over to Vegeta. "Dad, you remember how Mom said to feed us lunch?"  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta looked at Trunks.  
  
"We're hungry."  
  
"YEAH!" Goten nodded.  
  
"Then……eat this cake." Vegeta handed Trunks a capsule.   
  
"*REALLY*!!!!!?" Trunks asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"YIPEEEEEE!!!!" Trunks ran off to the room where he and Goten were staying.   
  
"Do I have your permission???" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, of course you have my permission." Vegeta rolled his eyes and started reading the paper.  
  
"THANKS, UNCLE VEGETA!!!!!!!!" Goten hugged Vegeta's leg, then ran off to eat the cake with Trunks. He opened the door. "Hey, Trunks, don't eat all the cake without me- WHOA…."  
  
Trunks turned to look at Goten. "Goten, I think it'd be pretty hard to eat this cake without you…"   
  
The cake was HUGE! It was sitting on a humongous plate on the floor, and it had obviously squished on contact with the ceiling because there was a large pink splat in the middle of it. There were other plates on the floor with more towering cake on them, but they would get thinner, and thinner, and thinner, until there was a last plate with a smashed looking thin cake.  
  
"I kept cutting the cake," Trunks said. "But it kept getting *BIGGER*! AND **BIGGER**!! AND ***BIGGER***!!! AND ****BIGGER****!!!!"  
  
"That must have been a pretty big cake." Goten said, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"So let's eat!" Trunks cried. "I'm STARVING!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh, man, that was a lot of cake." Trunks said. The two boys were lying on the bed, feeling HORRIBLE. All of the cake was gone- not a crumb left.  
  
"Yeah…" Goten nodded. "So what can we do now, Trunks?"  
  
"I dunno…" Trunks was silent. "We could go play DBZ Kick Off…"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks jumped up and ran from their room to the living room. "Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Vegeta, do I have your permission to play the video game???"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Vegeta continued reading his paper.  
  
"YAYYYY!!!!" Goten jumped over the couch and the young Saiyans started playing the video game.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, we're ho-ome!" Bulma came walking into the house followed by the others. Goku rushed over to the two boys.  
  
"Vegeta didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" The two seemed a little too hyper….   
  
"Can I play?" Goku asked.   
  
"Sure," Trunks said. "I died anyway."  
  
"Vegeta, were you good for the boys?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Yes, Bulma."  
  
"Good boy!" Bulma petted Vegeta and the Saiyan Prince got a goofy smile.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A wide-eyed Piccolo ran through the kitchen with his arms outstretched like an airplane and then ran off down the hall.  
  
"PICCOLO, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha ran after Piccolo, eyes wider than Piccolo's.   
  
"What's up with them?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, they ate one too many berries." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Serves them right for eating Marron's share." Eighteen said, glaring off down the hall.  
  
"*WHOA*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Goten's Dad just did a Kamehameha Wave!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"*WHAT*!!!!?" Everyone rushed over to the TV.  
  
"I'm so PROUD!!!!" Goten hugged his father. Goku beamed with pride.   
  
"Yay!!!!"   
  
"How did you do it, Kakarott!?" Vegeta demanded to know how to do the Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Only Goku can do it," Trunks said. "But even *I'M* not sure how to do it."  
  
"Darn!" Vegeta snapped his fingers. "And I know Kakarott won't tell me!"  
  
Bulma looked at the clock. "WHOA! We were gone a long time! Time for bed, everyone!"  
  
"Oh! Mo-om!" Trunks whined.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't sleep," Trunks said. He looked over at Goten. "Can you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Man, I have to get up and MOVE!" Trunks jumped up and started jogging in place.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Goten sat up.   
  
"Hey, I've got it!" Trunks looked at Goten. "Let's go wake up Gohan!"  
  
"Okay!" The two got dressed and left the room. Trunks giggled and ran across the hall as Goten quietly closed the door to their room. Then he ran across the hall and closed Gohan's door. "Hey, Gohan!"   
  
"Huh…?" Gohan opened his eyes to see his little brother sitting on his stomach. "What are you DOING?"  
  
"Gohan, play with us!" Goten jumped on Gohan's stomach.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Gohan!" Trunks called from the floor.   
  
"It's…" Gohan looked at his watch. "Three in the morning! Go back to sleep…"  
  
"No! We wanna play!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Goten…!" Gohan groaned and rolled over, almost squishing Goten. Goten sat up.  
  
"Gohaaaaan!" Goten whined. Gohan started snoring and Goten frowned. "Fine, we'll just go play with VIDEL!" Goten got up and jumped off the bed. Gohan blushed and started drooling:  
  
"Videl…"  
  
"Videl, will you get up and play with us?" Goten asked. No answer. Goten and Trunks climbed up on the bed next to Videl.  
  
"Gohan, tell me you love me!" The two boys stared as a long silence occurred. "Oh, I love you, too!" The two boys started giggling causing Videl to open her eyes. She screamed and Gohan arrived INSTANTLY.   
  
"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!???" Gohan's expression changed from concern- to anger as he spotted Goten. "Goten, OUT!" Gohan accented 'OUT' by pointing out into the hall. "You, too, Trunks!"  
  
"Alright…" Goten trudged out the door, followed by Trunks.  
  
"Spoil sport." The door was slammed after Trunks. "Hey!"  
  
"Well that was rude." Goten said.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Gohan's voice came.  
  
"Well, nothing… they just scared me, that's all."  
  
"Hey, let's go see my Dad." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Da-ad…!" Trunks called. Goten started giggling. "Da-ad…! Da-ad, wake u-up…!" Vegeta woke up, screamed, and jumped out of bed, making Trunks fall off his stomach and hit the floor. "*OW*! Da-ad!"  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing with that mask?!" Vegeta asked. "You scared the snot out of me!"  
  
"Well, it got you up." Trunks threw the huge green mask that was identical to Eustace's (off Courage the Cowardly Dog) aside.   
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta snarled.   
  
"PLAY-EEEE!!!!!!!!" Goten exclaimed with a big smile.   
  
"Let me guess," Vegeta said with a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling. "You found Yamcha's dirty magazines?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten. "Goten, new mission."  
  
"Uh-huh." Goten nodded.   
  
"Vegeta, look at what you've done NOW!" Bulma whined as she flipped over.  
  
"Mo-om! Tell Dad to play with us!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Vegeta, go play with the boys." Bulma yawned.  
  
"Are you INSANE!?" Vegeta demanded. "It's three in the morning!"  
  
"Well it's your fault." Trunks put his hands on his hips. "If you hadn't fed us all that cake."  
  
"You fed them CAKE!?" Bulma sat up straight and turned on the lamp. Trunks and Goten ran from the room instinctively knowing that a fight was coming.  
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"YOU FED THEM *CAKE*!?" They could hear Bulma yell.  
  
"Alright, Bulma, calm down!"   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN!!!!!?"   
  
"Come on, Bulma, you're gonna wake up everyone else!" Vegeta whined. "You know Chi-Chi will get on my case if she finds out!"  
  
"SO ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT IS CHI-CHI KICKING YOUR BUTT!?" Trunks snickered. "WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU, BUSTER! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BE KICKING YOUR BUTT, AND IT WILL BE A *LOT* WORSE!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed and Trunks cracked up laughing.  
  
"Trunks, it's not funny!" Goten said.  
  
"YES IT IS!!!!" Trunks fell to the floor ad started rolling with laughter.   
  
"Well, I don't think my Dad would get up… especially if Gohan didn't." Goten frowned. "Trunks, what can we do, now?" Goten asked. Trunks stopped laughing and got up.  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Buy a whopper, get free fries…!" Trunks chanted. Goten started giggling. "Buy a whopper, get free fries…! Buy a whopper, get FREE fries…!" Trunks slammed the book in his hand shut and the two young Saiyans jumped under the bed.  
  
"Huh…?" Piccolo sat up. "What was I going to do…? Oh, yeah! Buy a whopper get free fries!" Piccolo threw back the covers and paused. "But there's no Burger King on the island… oh well…"  
  
Piccolo laid back down and went to sleep. Trunks and Goten shot out from under the bed like rockets. They rushed out of the room laughing.   
  
Once Goten and Trunks finally controlled their laughter out in the hall, they decided they would pull another one of those stunts. Minutes later they came rushing out of a room laughing.   
  
"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Oh, man!" Goten and Trunks continued laughing until Eighteen opened the door to a room. "Uh-oh!"  
  
"You two just woke Marron up," Eighteen said. "And shouldn't the two of you be in bed?"  
  
"No!/Yes!" Trunks/Goten exclaimed. Trunks glared at Goten.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Then you two had better go get some sleep before daylight," Eighteen said. "I don't care if Vegeta fed you cake or not."  
  
"Whoa." Goten and Trunks blinked.  
  
"But wait!" Trunks said. "How did you know my Dad fed us cake?"   
  
"I have my ways of knowing." Eighteen said. She closed the door and the two boys stood in awe.  
  
"How did she KNOW that?" Goten asked.  
  
"I dunno," Trunks shrugged. "Let's just go play the game."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Have you two had breakfast yet?" Bulma asked.   
  
"No, ma'am!" Trunks and Goten continued playing the video game.   
  
"TAKE THAT!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"No- you take THIS!" Bulma chuckled and smiled as Goku entered the room.  
  
"Hi, Goku!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Bulma."   
  
"OH MAN I *DIED*!!!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Mm hm!" Goten nodded. Goku looked at the TV screen to see a new character on the character select screen.   
  
"Huh!?" Goku blinked to see if he had seen correctly. "Since when do we have Gotenks!?"  
  
"Um…!" Trunks thought for a minute.  
  
"Somewhere from-" Goten looked at the watch on wrist that appeared from out of nowhere. "Three a.m. to eight a.m.!"   
  
"Yeah, but neither of us can be him!" Trunks started jumping up and down while he was sitting. "We came up with the rule that neither of us could be Gotenks until we got another unlockable character! It just isn't fai-er!!!!"  
  
"Oh, I see…" Goku shrugged and turned to Bulma. "So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Not a clue yet."  
  
"Darn…" Goku snapped his fingers.   
  
"Good morning, Piccolo!" Bulma greeted him cheerfully. "Would you like to eat pancakes with the boys or have something different?"  
  
"*PANCAKES*!?" The two young Saiyans shut off the power to the game and rushed over to the counter .They sat down on two barstools and picked up their forks and knives. Goku grinned.  
  
"Are we really gonna have PANCAKES?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Sure are!"  
  
"Buy a whopper, get free fries… buy a whopper get free fries… buy a whopper get FREE fries!" Piccolo chanted. Goten and Trunks started giggling. Bulma looked at them and they sat up as straight as they could with the most serious face possible. As Piccolo continued his chant, you could tell Trunks was trying to hold back his laugh as hard as he could.  
  
"Um… right, Piccolo."   
  
"Chocolate is GOOD for you! Chocolate is your FRIEND. Chocolate is NU-TRI-TIOUS!" Vegeta also had a chant. Trunks' face went blue. Goten noticed, punched Trunks, and whispered:  
  
"*BREATHE*!" Trunks gasped.  
  
"Thanks." Goten nodded.  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
"What has gotten INTO you two?" Bulma asked. Vegeta and Piccolo only continued their chant.   
  
"Weird…" Goku said. Then he turned to Bulma and went back to normal. "So when will those pancakes be ready?"  
  
"Well I haven't even started yet," Bulma said. "But as soon as I start they should be done in about ten minutes (A/n: WOW!!!!! SHE MUST HAVE AN EASY PANCAKE MAKER THINGY!!!!!)."  
  
"WE'LL GO WAKE GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Goten screamed. They jumped down from their barstools and down the hall to Gohan's room.  
  
"What's up with them?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well," Bulma leaned over the counter to Goku and said: "That moron over there-" Bulma pointed at Vegeta who was chanting about chocolate in front of the couch. "fed them cake for lunch yesterday."  
  
"CAKE!?"  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Bulma held her finger to her lips. (Goku: O_O)  
  
"That can't be good…"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"GOHAN!!! GOHAN!!!" Trunks and Goten were jumping up and down on Gohan's bed. Goten would jump up in the air on "GO" and Trunks would jump up in the air on "HAN!!!". "GOHAN!!! GOHAN!!!"  
  
"Gr…" (Gohan: -_-')  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Leave me ALONE!!!!" They could hear Gohan yelling. They looked down the hall to see the two boys had a hold of Gohan's hand. Gohan was still inside the room.  
  
"BUT WE'RE HAVING *PANCAKES*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks shouted. Gohan suddenly ran out into the kitchen in his boxers (without a shirt) and sat down on the barstool next to his father. All of the Gohan fan girls started screaming. (A/n: now would you like me to tell you they're plain or plaid?) The fan girls continued screaming. Gohan blinked two times. Goku looked at the ceiling and starting drumming his fingers. The fan girls caught a hold of what Goku was silently saying and shut the HECK up.  
  
"Good morning, Gohan!"  
  
"Morning, Dad!"   
  
"How on EARTH did they ever get on the island?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Who?" Gohan and Goku asked. Bulma pointed and the two turned around. There was a horde of fan girls (not just Gohan's) sitting in the living room on the floor. Gohan an Goku's fan girls started joining. Goku and Gohan shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"PANCAKES!!! PANCAKES!!! PANCAKES!!!" The two boys were doing it again. They jumped around the counter, Goten appearing above the top on "PAN" and Trunks appearing above the counter on "CAKES!!!". "PANCAKES!!! PANCAKES!!! PANCAKES!!!"  
  
"What's up with them, anyway?" Gohan asked as the boys continued jumping around the counter.  
  
"Well…" Goku smiled. The two boys came jumping around behind them. "Heheh… Vegeta fed them cake for lunch yesterday."  
  
"CAKE!!?" Gohan's body tensed up. "How much?"  
  
"Gee, I dunno…!" Goku blinked.   
  
"A whole capsule full." Bulma said.  
  
"Huh?" They looked at Bulma.   
  
"The capsule with all of my cake is gone." Bulma said. She sighed.  
  
"*WHAT*!?" Goku and Gohan's jaw dropped.   
  
"NO CA-AKE???" Gohan squeaked.  
  
"Well I can always make some more…" Bulma said. Goku and his son sniffed, then let their heads drop.   
  
"Morning, guys!" Videl came skipping out into the kitchen, then spotted Gohan. "Oh my gosh!" Videl covered her eyes.  
  
"Hm?" Gohan looked down to realize that he was in his underwear. He blushed. "Be right back!" Gohan ran down the hall.   
  
"*GOHAN*!" Came Chi-Chi's yell. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!"  
  
"Going to, Mom!" A door slammed shut. Goku looked up from the newspaper to see two pairs of small hands grab onto the side of the counter. Goku watched as the hands started feeling around for something. Goku looked from one pair of hands to the other consistently until the darker shade of hands put one hand on the side of the cookie jar. They felt around on the side of it, then reached up for the top. Goku reached over with the newspaper folded in half, and whacked the hand reaching for the top. The hand responded with an "Ow!" then the pair of hands Goku whacked disappeared and there was a thud.   
  
Goku shook his head and went back to reading the newspaper. Goten and Trunks came running out from behind the bar in the middle of the kitchen and got up on two barstools to the left of Goku. Trunks was shaking his hand. "Ow…!"  
  
"You two can have a cookie after lunch." Goku said. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smiled.   
  
*~*~*  
  
After the pancake breakfast, Vegeta and Goku were playing DBZ Kick Off Adventure Mode Two Player. With Trunks' permission, of course. "COOKIE, COOKIE!!!! WE WANT A COOKIE!!!!!"   
  
Goten and Trunks were jumping on the couch. "You two quit jumping on the couch or you'll regret it!"  
  
"MOMMY, GIMME COOKIE!!!!!!!!!" Trunks exclaimed, jumping over the back of the couch.   
  
"No, Trunks." Bulma continued washing the dishes.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Trunks started jumping up and down like he was in constipation. "I WANT A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten jumped a little too high and hit the ceiling. There was a lot of dust causing Goku and Vegeta to cough. The dust cleared and Goku looked around as Vegeta continued playing the game.   
  
"Goten…?" Goku looked up to see a pair of legs wearing orange paints just DANGLING from the ceiling. They suddenly started moving like they were running.   
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!" Goku gasped.   
  
"Not now, Kakarott!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I'm DYING!"  
  
"But…" Goku looked from the screen to Goten.   
  
"DADDY, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" The pair of legs continued to kick violently.   
  
"Um…" Goku looked from the pair of legs kicking on the ceiling, to the dying Vegeta. Goten suddenly screamed.  
  
"SPIDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The legs started kicking faster and more violently. Goku screamed, grabbed the pair of legs from the ceiling, and pulled down on them. Part of the ceiling fell on Vegeta's head, he stuck his tongue out, making a funny face, swayed, and then he passed out. Everyone in the room coughed, then the dust cleared and Goku was lying on the ground with Goten hugging him. "THANK YOU, DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You two need to settle dow-own…" Goku said, blinking at the hole in the roof.   
  
"I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA *EAT* ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten cried.  
  
"Trunks, get in the corner, NOW!" Bulma ordered, pointing at the corner.  
  
"Why ME-E?" Trunks whined. "Goten did it!"  
  
"BOTH of you!" Bulma yelled. "In the corner, NOW!"  
  
"You can't order my son around!" Goku yelled, standing up, holding Goten.  
  
"Ugh!" Bulma stood there. "Vegeta, do something!"  
  
"Huh…?" Vegeta sat up and swayed. "Hi, EVERYbody!" Vegeta fell backwards as he lost consciousness. Bulma, Goku, Trunks, and Goten stared.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
  
What has happened to Vegeta? Did he have a concussion? Did his video game character die or did Vegeta pause the game in his last breath? In the next chapter, Vegeta loses his memory and everyone finds a disturbing surrpise: mistreated golfish(crackers)!!! Will Vegeta regain his memory? Will they EVER find out who is killing the goldfish (crackers)??? Find out next time on FHI: The Molested Goldfish 


	3. Chapter Three: The Molested Goldfish

Chapter Three: The Molested Goldfish  
  
  
"How about some coffee?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Coffee, PLEASE! Now who did you say I was???" Vegeta looked at Bulma. Bulma sighed.  
  
"You're Vegeta, her wife," Goten said, pointing at Bulma.  
  
"Wife? Sorry, don't got one!"  
  
"And I'm your son!" Trunks jumped up.  
  
"Son? I have no son!" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH DADDY!!!!!?" Trunks ran off down the hall crying. Everyone stared off after him.   
  
"Poor child." Eighteen said.  
  
"Trunks, wait for me!" Goten ran after Trunks. Chi-Chi turned to Vegeta, hands on her hips.   
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, Vegeta!"  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku whined. "Leave him alone! He's got a serious case of amnesia!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Heheh, yeah, sure!" Goku cowered against the couch.   
  
"Now none of this would of happened if you hadn't fed the boys all of that cake!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Actually, it's our fault." Piccolo said.  
  
"If we hadn't left VEGETA here with them…" Krillin trailed off.  
  
"He wouldn't of fed them the cake." Eighteen finished.  
  
"Huh???" Chi-Chi blinked.   
  
"I'm gonna go check on Trunks." Gohan said.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Videl and Gohan left the kitchen.   
  
"Okay, so…" Vegeta took his coffee from Yamcha. "Who are you people?"  
  
"We're your friends- wait, no, more like-" Krillin hit Goku.  
  
"Are you insane!?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Huh?" Goku blinked.  
  
"This is our chance!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"Hello-o!" Vegeta said.  
  
"We're your friends!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"Yep!" Piccolo nodded. "Your bestest friends in the entire world!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Vegeta blinked. "Cool! I have lots of bestest friends, don't I?"  
  
"Yes, you do." Eighteen nodded.  
  
"No, you don't-"  
  
"SSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Everyone covered Goku's mouth except for Vegeta and Bulma.   
  
"Shut up, stupid!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Man, how stupid ARE you Saiyans!?" Yamcha demanded.  
  
"PRETTY stupid!" Goku grinned. Goku's grin disappeared and he looked confused. "Wait…"  
  
"Ugh!" Piccolo rolled his eyes. "No wonder my planet lasted longer than yours."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, we left the game on…" Goku said, looking at the TV. "Hey, Krillin, grab the other controller!"  
  
"Um… okay, Goku…" Krillin picked up the other controller and un paused it. They finished the final level and Goku screamed.   
  
"WE GOT GOGETA!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled.   
  
"HUH!!!!?" Everyone except Vegeta rushed over to the TV. Vegeta blinked.  
  
"Who's Gogeta…?" Vegeta frowned. "Whoever he is, he's stealing all of my attention!"  
  
"*COOL*!" Trunks started jumping up and down. "Now Goten and I can both be unlcokable characters!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Goten grinned.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Who am I??? Who are you!??? And who are you!!??? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!?????????" Vegeta ran from the room screaming. Bulma started crying and Chi-Chi and Eighteen tried to comfort her.   
  
"WE'RE DOOMED!!!!" Trunks yelled. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!"  
  
"Trunks, calm down," Piccolo said. "Your father's only got amnesia!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks ran from the room screaming.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Who are you again???" Vegeta asked. Bulma screamed and broke down in tears.  
  
"VEGETA, I AM *SICK* OF YOU!!!" Bulma yelled. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER *ME*, AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR SON!! AND FOR GOODNESS SAKE! YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER GOKU!!!!"  
  
"Good point." Yamcha said.  
  
"I'VE HAD IT!!!!!!!" Bulma slapped Vegeta and he was knocked unconscious and Bulma gasped.  
  
"Whoa-ho-ho-hoa!" Goku grinned. "You hit him pretty hard, Bulma!"  
  
"What have I done??? I'm so sorry! Vegeta…!" Bulma fainted and fell across Vegeta's stomach.   
  
"Hm…?" Vegeta opened his eyes and spotted Bulma. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT IS SHE *DOING*!!!!!!!!!!???"  
  
"Um…" Everyone was silent.   
  
"DOGPILE!!!!!!" Goten screamed and jumped on top of Vegeta.  
  
"NO!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Trunks grinned and jumped on top of Goten. Vegeta screamed. "ALL OF YOU PEOPLE STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hm? What's this?" Videl leaned over and picked up the solid, orange object on the floor. It was a goldfish (cracker) without a tail! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Once again, Gohan appeared instantly. "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!??? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! THAT POOR GOLDFISH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone started appearing and examining the goldfish. Eighteen covered Marron's eyes, and shook her head. "That poor thing…"  
  
"It didn't deserve it." Piccolo said, shaking his head. He sniffed. "IT DIDN'T DESERVE IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo ran off down the hall crying. "Um…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"HA! Beat you!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Oh, man…!" Trunks sighed, and looked at Goten. He froze and went pale.  
  
"What is it, Trunks?" Goten asked.   
  
"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-"  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"I-in your hair!" Trunks pointed at Goten's hair, trembling.   
  
"My hai-er…?" Goten reached up and pulled a solid object from his hair. He screamed at what he saw. It was a goldfish (cracker) with a hole through its stomach. Goku and Chi-Chi appeared before anyone else.   
  
"What is it!!!!!?" Goku asked.  
  
"What's the mat- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed.   
  
"SAVE THE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!" Krillin yelled and grabbed Trunks. He made a beeline over the couch and out of the house. Goku grabbed his frozen son, causing him to drop the goldfish, then rushed out of the house after Krillin.   
  
"It's only a molested goldfish…" Eighteen said.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Any clues on who's been scrutinizing the goldfish?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope." Goku shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't seem too good." Videl said.  
  
"Nope." Goku shook his head.   
  
"Is it time for lunch yet?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Nope-"  
  
"DAD, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well you wanted to know…" Goku frowned.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Daddy, the goldfish wanted to go for a swim!" Goten exclaimed. There were goldfish (crackers) in the hot tub.   
  
"Oh my *GOSH*, LOOK AT THAT ONE!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled, pointing at a goldfish who had a hole for an eye. They started realizing that all of the goldfish had been messed up. They all screamed and ran from the bathroom butt naked.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's all that RACKET?" Bulma cracked the door open and immediately shut the sliding door. "They're doing it again."  
  
"I-is Gohan out there?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Chi-Chi grinned, grabbed Videl's arm, opened the door, and threw her out into the hall.  
  
"CHI-CHI!!!!!!!!!!" Luckily, Videl grabbed a towel before the door closed. (A/n: sure, Lyndsi would of preferred it WITHOUT the towel, but this is for my fans, not my best friends. And I must remember not to make the ratings go up too much…^^;;;) Videl mumbled something and wrapped the towel around her body. She heard a scream and looked up to see the men running around the corner. She snickered, and started walking off in the opposite direction. Something tugged on her towel. "Huh?"  
  
"Hey, Videl, you wanna see all of the molested goldfish in our bathroom?" Goten asked. Videl smiled.  
  
"Is that what all of this is about?" Videl asked. Goten and Trunks nodded. "Well, you two go dry off and put on some clothes."  
  
"Okay!" Trunks and Goten ran off after the men. The door to the women's restroom started shaking and screams came from inside.  
  
"CHI-CHI, OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GRANDCHILDREN MUST COME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, SHUT *UP*!!!" Eighteen jerked open the door and the two non-grandchildren obsessed women gasped.   
  
"Videl, are you alright!?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm FINE…"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"NOT *ANOTHER*!" Eighteen rolled her eyes and picked up the goldfish (cracker) without a head. "Hey, look, there's a whole line of them…"   
  
"These goldfish met with foul play." Goku said, frowning.   
  
"Yeah," Gohan nodded. "Something like that."  
  
"Let's follow them!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Then we can find out is who is the culprit!" Everyone stared. "Whatever!"  
  
So all of them walked off down the hall, slowly Goten appeared, who was picking up the goldfish (cracker) pieces and eating them. He ran over to the next piece, picked it up, popped it in his mouth, then ran off screen to get the next piece.  
  
"They lead to Piccolo's room!" They all looked at Piccolo.   
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Piccolo yelled. "HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME??? THEY DON'T DESERVE IT!!!!!!!" Piccolo ran off, but stopped in front of Goten. Gotten looked up at Piccolo and popped a goldfish (cracker) in his mouth. Piccolo gasped. "GOTEN!!! HOW *COULD* YOU!!!???? FIRST THEY WERE MURDERED! AND NOW YOU ARE EATING WHAT IS LEFT OF THEIR POOR LITTLE BODIES!!!!! THEY DESERVE A PROPER BARIAL, AND NOT THE CRUEL FATE THAT YOU HAVE DEALT THEM!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo ran off to the other end of the house. "They're just goldfish…" Goten sniffed. "I was hungry…" Goten sniffed. "WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING AT ME-EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
Goten ran off after Piccolo crying. "Oh…." Everyone frowned.  
  
"Hang on, there's movement…" Krillin said.   
  
"Huh?" They all peered into Piccolo's room, to see a certain Saiyan Prince biting the heads or tails or fin off the goldfish (crackers). They all gasped. "VEGETA!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!!" Vegeta grinned evilly. "THEY WILL ALL SUFFER BECAUSE THEY DID NOT BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HE'S GOT HIS MEMORY BACK!!!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"What do you mean? Of COURSE I have my memory back! What is WRONG with you people?" Vegeta paused. "Wait a minute, when did I LOSE my memory?" They all walked off whistling. "GUY-UYS!!!!"  
  
  
Well THAT was an awfully short chapter! So now that he has been caught red-handed, will Vegeta stop his reign of terror to the goldfish (crackers)? In the nxt chapter, DBZ Fan girls (and boys) of all ages fight to free our heroes from Frieza's Island! Will they succeed? Will they really get them off Frieza's island??? Or will they just drive our heroes insane? Find out next time, on FHI: The Fan Girls… and Boys! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Fan Girls and Boys!

Chapter Four: The Fan Girls… and Boys!  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a scream from the bathroom and Vegeta came running out in a towel. Goku gasped and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Vegeta started fuming, and if his face had been a lighter shade, it would of matched his newly dyed pink hair! "Alright, which of you morons put the pink dye in my shampoo!!???"  
  
"Wasn't me," Yamcha said. "Too bad. MAN! Why didn't I think of that???"  
  
"Alright, you smart a-"  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The screen switches to the author, who has hand pressed down hard on a buzzer on her desk. The author grinned and waved. Screen switches back to Vegeta, who is yelling something. If you can read lips, you could tell he was saying: "YOU FOOL! They can't hear a thing I'm saying!".   
  
"Oops!" The Author said after taking her hand off the buzzer. "Sorry."  
  
"Right, then!" Vegeta turned back to the others. "NOW WHO DYED MY HAIR PINK!!!!???"  
  
Trunks snickered. "Are you sure that's not your real hair color?"  
  
"What did you say?" Vegeta turned to Trunks.  
  
"Hell-LO-O!!!" Trunks yelled. "*BLUE*-" He pointed at Bulma's hair. "-AND *PINK*-" He pointed to Vegeta's hair. "-MAKES-" Trunks jabbed his thumbs at his hair. "**PURPLE**!!!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "He has a point, Vegeta!" (A/n: yes, blue and pink make a lavender. In fact, Trunks' exact hair color. ^_^)  
  
"Stupid boy!" Vegeta threw his shampoo at Trunks, but his purple-haired son easily dodged it.   
  
"Now we all look like one HAPPY family!" Trunks exclaimed. His smile faded. "Well, maybe not a HAPPY family… maybe just a nice family with a crackpot Dad…"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!?" Vegeta started chasing Trunks around the couch, where Goku was having trouble breathing he was laughing so hard.   
  
"I don't get it…" Goten blinked.   
  
"Vegeta, your hair looks really nice pink." A fan girl said. (She's Vegeta Fan girl No. 1)  
  
"What?" Vegeta stopped.  
  
"Yeah!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 2 nodded. "Now you match Floofles!"  
  
"Floofles?" everyone looked up.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY WONDERFUL PINK BUNNY!!!!???" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, precious…" Vegeta Fan girl No. 2 frowned.  
  
"You named your rabbit FLOOFLES!?" Gohan and Goku cracked up laughing.   
  
"Yeah," Vegeta Fan girl No. 1 said.   
  
"You got a problem with it?" All of the fan girls asked.   
  
"Yes!" Gohan and Goku laughed even harder.  
  
"GET THEM!!!!!!!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 5 yelled. All of the fan girls charged after them.   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan and Goku screamed.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Gohan Fan girl No. 1 said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta Fan girl No. 15 asked.   
  
"DU-UH!" Goku Fan girl No. 6 said.  
  
"WAIT!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 7 cried. "THEY'RE GOHAN AND GOKU FAN GIRLS!!!!"  
  
Vegeta Fan girl No. 25 screamed. "THERE ARE TOO MANY!!!!!! RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 84 yelled. "WE DIE FOR WHAT WE BELIEVE IN!!!!!! It's our duty as a fan girl! CHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fan girls collided and the three boys slipped out the back door.   
  
"HE'S MINE!!!!"  
  
"NO, HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me to go around!" Yamcha said. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Flirt!"  
  
"Piccolo, you're such a hunk!" Piccolo Namekian Fan girl No. 8 exclaimed. Piccolo Namekian Fan girl No. 3 squealed and fainted.  
  
"I never knew there were so many female Namekians!" Piccolo exclaimed.   
  
"Get away from me!" Krillin cried. "STAY AWAY! I'M HAPPILY MARRIED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!! EIGHTEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Krillin yelled as he got sucked into the crowd of massive fan girls. (A/n: sadly, my sis is in that crowd.)  
  
"KRILLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eighteen tried to save her husband, but no use. She was no match for the horde of Krillin fan girls.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl screamed as her fan boys enclosed her. (A/n: I don't know any Videl Fan boys… do you?) "GOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, VIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed. Goku grabbed his son and held him back.  
  
"NO, Gohan!" Goku yelled. "You don't wanna get captured by fan girls, do you???"  
  
"Well, no…."  
  
"I'll go for you-"  
  
"Let me go instead!"  
  
"Vegeta…?" Gohan and Goku looked at the Saiyan Prince.   
  
"Yes, I know it's terrible, sacrificing your Saiyan Prince," Vegeta said. "But the Saiyan race must live on!" Vegeta ran off into the house.  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku called after the Saiyan Prince. Goku ran into the house after Vegeta. (A/n: Ah, good ol' Goku! He will forever be loyal to the Saiyan Prince! And, no, I do not support yaoi.)  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan called after his father in helplessness.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"LET HER GO!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled, tearing Videl Fan boy No. 8 and 9 from the group of Videl followers.   
  
"Vegeta, go back out to Gohan!" Goku yelled over the screams of his fan girls. "I'll save Videl!"  
  
"NEVER, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled. "I won't let you steal the show again!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What do I do, what do I do…?" Gohan was pacing back and forth outside the house. "Vegeta will get mad at me if I go inside… but what if he can't save Videl…? Oh…!" Gohan stomped his foot. "Who gives a crap if Vegeta gets mad at me?????" Gohan started for the house, when Vegeta and Goku came running out with Videl. "Uhhhh, Vegeta! I was just making sure they hadn't gotten you, too!"  
  
"GOHAN!" Videl hugged him.   
  
"Videl…!" Gohan hugged her back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan Fan girl No. 7 screamed. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S TRUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan Fan girl No. 79 yelled, pointing at Videl. Gohan pushed Videl backwards and stepped in front of her.   
  
"But then Gohan will be sad and he'll hate us even MORE than he does already!!!" Gohan Fan girl No. 25 pointed out. (A/n: Finally, a fan girl with sense! When you realize that your bish hates you, you are a fan with SENSE.)  
  
"Oh…"   
  
"Then we can fight Goku's fan girls and win so that we can prove VEGETA RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 87 exclaimed.  
  
"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 73 nodded.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!" Goku Fan girl No. 56 yelled. "GOKU IS BETTER THAN VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Goku and Vegeta fan girls collided and started scratching, pinching, and pulling on each other's hair. The Gohan fan girls looked at each other.  
  
"Should we join in?" Gohan Fan girl No. 32 asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Gohan Fan girl No. 99 nodded. So all of the Gohan fan girls jumped into the massive amount of Goku and Vegeta fan girls, getting absorbed.   
  
"Heheh…" Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH, GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!" Goku ran into the house, leaving Vegeta and Gohan to watch the fan girls fight.   
  
"Wait!" Vegeta yelled. "TRUUUUUUNKS!"  
  
Vegeta ran off inside and Gohan sighed. "What about Mom and Bulma?"  
  
"And Krillin?" Videl asked. "Gohan, you have to save him! I remember watching him get sucked into the horde of his own fan girls!"  
  
"Me??????" Gohan whined. "But-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll keep your fan girls out here." Videl said.  
  
"But your fan boys will be out here, soon!" Gohan made an excuse.   
  
"True," Videl said. She grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm. "Gohan, stay here with ME!!!!!"  
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 8 yelled.  
  
"Huh?" All of the Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan fan girls stopped.   
  
"Why can't we all just live in peace, drooling over our bishonen?" Vegeta Fan girl No. 8 suggested.   
  
"Hey…" All of the Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta fan girls thought about this suggestion for a minute. "ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All of the Gohan fan girls surrounded Gohan and stared at him intently. "Gr…"  
  
So the fan girls followed their favorite DBZ bishonen around the house until they all couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Huh?" All of the Vegeta fan girls stopped.   
  
"I AM *MARRIED*!!!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"We know!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 16 exclaimed.  
  
"We're waiting for a divorce!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 44 stated. Vegeta stared.  
  
"WHAT IS *WRONG* WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!????"  
  
"GOHAN! GOHAN!" All of his fan girls were surrounding him.   
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! HE *TOUCHED* MEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan's Fan girl No. 8 squealed and died.   
  
"Actually, you bumped into him." Gohan Fan girl No. 68 said. Gohan Fan girl No. 8 regenerated.   
  
"I *LIVE*! It must be a miracle! Gohan HEALED me!!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Gohan Fan girl No. 54 screamed.   
  
"Gr…" Videl was sitting in a chair, Chi-Chi watching her with anticipation.  
  
"What a beefcake!" Goku Fan girl No. 85 exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he is…" Goku Fan girl No. 83 said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"He is SUCH a hottie!"  
  
"I know! I wanna have his baby!" This was too much. Videl stood up.  
  
"LISTEN, YOU OLD HAG!" Videl yelled. "*NO* ONE IS HAVING GOHAN'S BABY BUT *ME*!" Everyone gasped and stared at Videl.   
  
"Eeeee!" Gohan squeaked and went red.   
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Gohan Fan girl No. 12 yelled. "HE WENT INTO SHOCK!!!!!!!"  
  
"And you call yourself his GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan Fan girl No. 89 said in disgust.   
  
"Gohan, BREATHE!" Chi-Chi slapped her eldest son.   
  
"Gohan! Gohan!" Videl made her way through the fan girls to get to her beloved bishonen.   
  
"GOHAN, if you don't BREATHE, then how will I have my GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!?" Chi-Chi continued slapping her son.   
  
"You always have Goten…" Bulma said.   
  
"NO!" Goku grabbed Goten and clutched him close to his chest. "I'll never let you have him! NEVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Gohan is your child! Goten is mine!"  
  
"FAVORITISM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo yelled. "I REMEMBER IT AS A CHILD!!!!!! MARSHA, MARSHA, MARSHA! ALWAYS MY OLDER SISTER MARSHA!!!!"  
  
Dende suddenly appeared. "IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT PICCOLO! PICCOLO, PICCOLO, PICCOLO!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!???????? *I* WAS THE CUTE ONE! NOT HIM! I WAS! IT WAS MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Poof! Dende disappeared and Frieza appeared. "Heh. Sorry about that! I'm having problems with the transporter machine!"  
  
"Oh." Goku nodded.   
  
"BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled, slapping Gohan even harder. Gohan gasped for air, and went blue.   
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!" Videl started crying. "What am I gonna do without you??? How will I go on??? COME ON, GOHAN!!!! BREATHE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan started squeaking some more.   
  
"BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's the matter with Gohan?" Goten sniffed. "Is he gonna die?"  
  
"Gohan would NEVER leave you!" Goku ran his hand through Goten's hair. Goku hugged Goten. "Never…"  
  
"Not true." Piccolo said.  
  
"SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Goku practically yelled at the Namekian.   
  
"Hey, Gohan, you gotta brea-eathe!" Trunks was jumping up and down. "Hey, Gohan, you gotta brea-eathe!"   
  
"Gohan, you had better breathe or you won't be getting any more cookies!" Bulma said crossly. Gohan didn't respond. She sighed. "Well, it couldn't of hurt, anyway…"  
  
"Hey, Gohan, you have to breathe!" Vegeta yelled. "THE SAIYAN RACE *MUST* LIVE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I can carry on the Saiyan race, Uncle Vegeta!" Goten exclaimed, holding up a finger. Vegeta stared at Goten.   
  
"GOHAN, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta dropped to the ground and started flood crying.  
  
"Hey, maybe all he needs is a kiss from his Princess!" Yamcha yelled over Vegeta's crying.   
  
"YOU THINK SO!!!!?"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" Yamcha nodded.  
  
"OKAY, IT'S WORTH A SHOT!!!!!!" Videl leaned over and kissed Gohan.   
  
"EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks said. Vegeta stopped crying.  
  
"Huh???" Vegeta looked up to see Gohan grinning:  
  
"Thank YOU, Videl!" Gohan jumped up.   
  
"Daddy, you were right!" Goten exclaimed. "Gohan DIDN'T leave me! YAAAAAY!!!!!! GOHAN WON'T EVER LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nah, squirt!" Gohan ruffled Goten's hair.   
  
"Ohhhhh!" All of the Gohan and Goten fan girls felt they were gonna squeak over with happiness.   
  
"Good gosh." Goten said. Gohan nodded.   
  
"FRIEZAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled. Frieza appeared.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you get all of the fan girls off the island?" Goku asked.   
  
"Okay." Frieza nodded.  
  
"And they had better not be here next fic!" Bulma warned.  
  
"Won't be, ma'am!" Frieza held up a hand.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" All of the fan girls screeched. Frieza snapped his fingers and they all disappeared.   
  
"MAN!!!!" Yamcha yelled. "Why'd you have to transport mine, too???"  
  
"Are we really rid of the fan girls?" Krillin asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Videl screamed as she was attacked by her own fan boys.  
  
"FRIEZAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Heh…" Frieza snapped his fingers and the fan boys disappeared. "They were just WAITING in ambush, there, weren't they?" Gohan did not at all seem pleased. "Riiiiight… I'll just be leaving now!"   
  
"Videl, are you okay? Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm fine…" Videl rubbed her head.   
  
"Stupid Frieza!" Gohan muttered.  
  
"Hey, guys, let's all play DBZ Kick Off to celebrate!" Trunks offered.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!"  
  
  
Now that the fan girls are off the island, will they appear later on in the fic? And if they do, will they be in the next upcoming fics? No. However, the fan girls (and boys) play a big part towards the end. In the next chapter, everyone is bored out of their wits and decided to put on the first ever---- FHI TALENT SHOW!!!!!!!!!!! Will it be entertaining? Or will it drive everyone insane? Find out next time, on FHI: Entertainment Needed! 


	5. Chapter Five: Entertainment Needed!

Chapter Five: Entertainment Needed!  
  
  
"What can we DO?" Goku asked.  
  
"I have NO idea…" Yamcha sighed.   
  
"Hey, we can have a talent show!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Cool!" Gohan jumped up. "That'll be awesome! I can- oh, wait! I'd better keep it a surprise!"  
  
"Alright, then, let's do it!" Bulma said, standing up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trunks walked out in front of the couch, dressed in a tuxedo. "Greetings to the FHI Talent Show!" (All look very confused. Greetings TO the FHI Talent show…?) I will be your host: Trunks!" Everyone on the couch clapped. "Our first act will be performed by Son Goten!" Everyone clapped as Goten jumped off the couch and ran forward. He started twirling a baton with one hand.   
  
"Duhdidudaduhduhduhduh!!!!!" Goten sang as he twirled the baton around. "Duhdiduhduhduhnduhdu-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The baton was sent flying from Goten's hand, hitting Vegeta in the forehead. Goten covered his mouth as Vegeta was knocked backwards, and out the window. Goku cracked up laughing, followed by everyone else. Goten smiled and bowed. Vegeta crawled back through the window holding his head.   
  
"Owwwww…."  
  
"Right, then…" Goten ran back over to the couch and sat down. Gohan gave him a high five. "Our next act will be performed by our favorite Namek-"  
  
"FAVORITISM!!!!!!!!!!" They all heard Dende yell from SOMEWHERE…  
  
"Um… Piccolo!"   
  
Piccolo came out without a shirt, juggling flaming torches. Everyone rammed themselves up against the back of the couch. "Hey! What's wrong? Don't you guys trust me?"  
  
A torch went flying out the window and Frieza screamed from outside. Everyone jumped up and looked out the window. "SEE!!!?????? THIS IS WHY I HATE NAMEKS!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
So Frieza joined the audience in watching the "FHI Talent Show", and the show continued. "Our next act will be performed by Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma! They will be doing the triple fusion!"  
  
"Do we really have to do this again?" Videl asked. Trunks nodded. "Okay…"  
  
"Fuuuuuuuuusiioooooooon! HA!!!!" The three fused, and once again, Chibel appeared. She smiled and everybody started clapping.   
  
"Ooh!" Goku said.  
  
"Ahhh!" Gohan said. Chibel smiled and split.   
  
"Cool! you go, Mom! Now Yamcha is going to… ATTEMPT to play us a song on his… violin…" Trunks sat down in front of the couch and loosened his bowtie. Yamcha bowed and put the violin into position. He started playing- er…. SQUEAKING. Everyone screamed and covered their ears from the horrid noise. Yamcha finally finished and gave a final bow. He put the violin back in it's case and sat down.  
  
"Oooooookay!" Trunks cleared his throat. "Our upcoming act will be-"  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Let me go!" Frieza exclaimed, waving his hand around in the air.  
  
"What… can you do?"  
  
"I can REGENERATE!" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"This should be interesting."   
  
"Alright, then," Trunks said. "Frieza will be performing his regenerating act for us!"  
  
"Now I need a volunteer…" Frieza said.  
  
"ME! ME!" Vegeta was waving his hand around in the air.   
  
"Okee, then, Vegiti-chan." Frieza said. "I need you to blow me up!"  
  
"Hee hee hee!" Vegeta popped his knuckles. "HA!"   
  
Vegeta started shooting Frieza constantly, laughing evilly. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BLOW UP FRIEZA, NOT THE HOUSE!!!!"  
  
"Oops… sorry!" Frieza regenerated.  
  
"Ta da!!!!" Everyone clapped and Frieza bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Now our upcoming act will be performed by the five Saiyans," Trunks said. Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Gohan stood up. "But while we're waiting, we're going to have Eighteen tell us some jokes!"  
  
"IT SAYS KRILLIN!!!!" Eighteen yelled.  
  
"Really?" Trunks picked up the index card. "Oh! I guess it does! Okay, then! Here's KRILLIN!!!!!"  
  
"Doo doo doo DOO! Doo doo doo doo DOO!" That freak-o game show music started up.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Krillin bowed. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a white bowtie. "I'm Krillin the comedian and I am here to flatter YOU!" Krillin said, holding out his hand.   
  
"Duh-duh duhn!" The drums said. Everyone stared.  
  
"Ahem!" Krillin cleared his throat. "Yes. Have you guys heard the one about the Panda?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay! One day, a Panda walked into a restaurant. When the waiter came to give him the bill, he pulled out a shotgun and shot the waiter! Then the panda left. So some people followed the panda and asked: 'Mr. Panda Bear, why did you shoot the waiter? That's just not your nature!'. So then the panda said: 'Oh yes it is! Go look it up at the library!'. So they all went to the library and looked panda up in the encyclopedia. It said: 'Eats: shoots and leaves."  
  
"Duh-duh duhn!" The drums sang.  
  
Everyone started laughing and clapping. Bulma was silent, however. "I don't get it…"  
  
"Well, Bulma," Yamcha said. "It's a category. The panda eats shoots and leaves. Bamboo shoots and leaves!"  
  
"Oh, okay! Now I get it!" Bulma smiled. "Thank you, Yamcha!"  
  
"Sure, Bulma…" Piccolo nudged him and Yamcha blushed.  
  
"Okay," Krillin said. "A horse walks into a bar and orders a drink. Then the bartender looks at him and says: 'Hey, fella, why the long face?'!"  
  
"Duh-duh duhn!" The drums rang.   
  
Frieza cracked up laughing and fell off the couch. Everyone stared at him. (A/n: I don't know about Frieza, but every time I hear that joke, I just laugh at the stupidity of it.) Frieza got back up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh my gosh, that's a good one!"  
  
"Um, right!" Krillin smiled. "And after this act, I'll be back with some more jokes! Now here are the "Five Saiyans", with "Bye bye bye"!"  
  
Everyone clapped just to be nice and then the five Saiyans came back out, and stood there for a second. From right to left: Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta stood behind Goten and Trunks.   
  
"Hey hey-ey-ey-ey! Bye bye bye!" Goku sang. All of the others echoed it. Everyone started clapping and hollering. They echoed again. The five Saiyans were dressed like *N Sync(proper placement?) in their music video "Bye Bye Bye". "Oh oh!"  
  
"I!" They all sang.  
  
"I'm doin this tonight!" Goku sang.   
  
"You're!" They all sang.  
  
"Prob'ly gonna start a fight!"  
  
"I!"   
  
"Know this can't be right! Hey, baby, come on!" Goku sang.  
  
"I!"  
  
"Loved you endlessly!"  
  
"And!" They all said.  
  
"You were left for me!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"Now it's time to leave and make it alo-one!" Goku sang.   
  
"I know that I can't take no more! It ain't no lie-ie! I wanna see you out that door!" Now Goten and Trunks were singing.  
  
"Baby, bye bye bye!" They all sang. They all started doing the movements. (A/n: Why did they start just now…?) So they sang through the chorus.   
  
"You just hit me with the truth!" Now Gohan was singing.  
  
"Now!" They all sang.   
  
"Girl you're more than welcome to!" Gohan sang.  
  
"So!"  
  
"Give me one good reason to! Baby, come on!"  
  
"I!"  
  
"Live for you and me!"  
  
"And!"  
  
"Now I really come to see-ee!"   
  
"That!"  
  
"Life would be much better-er- once you're go-one!"  
  
"I know that I can't take no more! It ain't no li-ie!" Goten and Trunks were signing again. "I-I wanna see you out that door!"  
  
"Baby, bye bye bye!" They all sang. They went into the chorus again.   
  
"I'm giving up I know for sure! Don't' wanna be the reason for your love no more!" They all sang. "Bye bye! I'm checkin out, I'm signin off!" Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough!"  
  
"Don't wanna be your fool in this game for two!" Vegeta sang. They all joined in:  
  
"So I'm leavin- you- behind!"  
  
"Bye bye bye!" Vegeta sang.  
  
"I don't wanna make it tough!" Everyone but Vegeta sang.   
  
"Make it tough!" Vegeta repeated.  
  
"But I had enough!"  
  
"Bye byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta held it as they all sang:  
  
"And it ain't no lie!"   
  
"Babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta sang.  
  
"Whoo!" Bulma said. They all started clapping as the five Saiyans went into the chorus. But after they said: "Baby, bye bye bye", Trunks and Goten would sing: "Bye bye!" The repeated the chorus and the song finished off:  
  
"Bye bye!" Goten and Trunks sang.   
  
"YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marron started clapping along with the others. The five Saiyans bowed and left to go change.  
  
"Doo doo doo DOO! Doo doo doo doo DOO!" The freak-o game show music started up again as Krillin walked out. (A/n: o.O)   
  
"Thank you! Thank you! I'm Krillin the comedian, and I am here to entertain YOU!" Krillin held a hand out at the audience. No applause…AGAIN. Krillin clear his throat and straightened his bowtie. "Okay. A duck walks into a bar and orders a drink. The bartender looks at him and asks: 'How are you going to pay for this?'. The duck responds: 'Just put it on my bill.'."  
  
"Duh-duh duhn!" Everyone was silent. They all looked at Frieza, expecting him to laugh. "But that's one's not any good…"  
  
"New joke!" Krillin exclaimed. There are five guys in an airplane caught in a jet stream: the pilot, the Smartest Guy in the World, a hippie, and two tourists. The only problem: there were four parachutes."  
  
"So as they're all trying to figure out who should stay, one of the tourists says 'Well, I have a wife and two children. They need me!'. So they let the first tourist take a parachute, leaving three. So then the other tourist says: 'Well, I have a family to look after, too.'. so they let the tourist go." Krillin continued with his joke. "Now there are only two parachutes. So then the Smartest Guy in the World says: 'Well I'm the Smartest Guy in the World! The world needs me!'. So he takes a parachute-"  
  
"NO!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Leave him on the plane!"  
  
"SHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Continuing." Krillin said. "So the Smartest Guy in the World takes a parachute, so now there's only one left. So then the pilot says: 'Well, I'm the one who got us into this mess, so I'll go down with the plane.' The hippie shook his head and said: 'No way, man! The Smartest Guy in the World just jumped out with my backpack!'"  
  
They all cracked up laughing and the five Saiyans returned to their spots on the couch, but in Goten and Trunks' case, the floor. Krillin smiled. "Okay. There are three men in a hot air balloon, trying to figure out how to decide where to build their houses. One had a golden arrow, another had a golden bullet, and the last one had a golden cannonball. So the one with the golden arrow says: 'Well, wherever this golden arrow lands is where I will build my house.'. So he shoots the arrow and goes down to find it. He found a little girl who was crying. He asked: 'Little girl, why are you crying?'. So then she responds: 'A golden arrow came down from out of the sky and popped my balloon'!"  
  
"So then he adopts the little girl and builds his house where he found her." Krillin said. "So then the one with a golden bullet said: 'Wherever this bullet lands I will build my house.'. So he shoots the bullet and goes down to find where it landed. He found a little boy who was crying and he asked: 'Little boy, why are you crying?'."  
  
"The little boy responds: 'This golden bullet came down from out of the sky and popped my balloon!'. So the man adopts the boy and builds his house where he found him. So then the third man said: 'Well, wherever this golden cannonball lands, I will build my house.'. So he shoots the cannonball and goes down to find where it landed. He found a little boy who was laughing and asked: 'Little boy, why are you laughing?'. So then the little boy responds: 'I farted and my house blew up'!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Goten cracked up laughing. Everyone else was silent. Krillin shook his head.  
  
"Whatever, I never liked that one much, anyway." Krillin said. Goten finally stopped laughing, but Trunks continued.   
  
"Trunks, honey, breathe." Bulma said. Trunks gasped for air.  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Trunks, you want me to tell another?" Krillin asked. "Or do you wanna just come up here and go on to the next act?  
  
"Go ahead and do another if it's as funny as the last one!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, then," Krillin straightened his bowtie again. "A man was once telling another: 'There are three kinds of people in the world. Those who can count, and those who can't."  
  
Everyone but Goten laughed. "What's so funny? I don't get what's so funny about there being three kinds of people in the world…"  
  
"Oh, that's right, he can't count." Krillin said. He smiled. "ANYWAY! You know a woman is going to say something smart when she begins her sentence with 'A man once told me'."  
  
All of the men (except Goten and Trunks) cracked up laughing and the women glared at Krillin. "Hey!"   
  
Krillin smiled nervously. "Right… Anyway, a kindergarten-aged little girl comes home and says to her mother: 'Mommy, we learned how to make babies in school today!'. The mother nearly drops the plate she is drying, put quickly regains her composure. She then asks: 'Oh really? How do you make babies?'."  
  
"'You replace the 'y' with an 'i' and add 'es'!'" They all started laughing.  
  
"Mom would freak out if I told her that…" Gohan said, looking at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi laughed nervously.   
  
"Okay, then, that's it for Krillin's act!" Trunks exclaimed, jumping up. Trunks straightened his bowtie and pulled an index card from his vest pocket. He read it over and quickly put it back. "Next up is Videl and her juggling act! After that we will have a… DIFFERENT kind of performance by Goku and Vegeta!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta ran off to change and Videl stood up. She bowed and Gohan clapped. "Yayyyyyy!"  
  
"Okay!" Videl started juggling the five green bean bags around. She lost one of them and it hit the wall. She continued juggling, determined on juggling at least four. Another one went flying and almost hit Chi-Chi.  
  
"Better be careful, Videl, or she won't let you marry Gohan…!" Eighteen teased. Videl and Gohan blushed and Videl continued juggling. She was sure she could juggle three!  
  
"Oh, shi-" Another one went flying and it hit Gohan in the forehead. Gohan was knocked unconscious, making Videl and Chi-Chi scream. The two rushed over to him and Trunks cleared his throat. Everyone but Chi-Chi and Videl looked back at Trunks. Trunks noticed that he needed to straighten his bowtie again and blushed.  
  
"How come I have to wear this stupid tux, anyway…?" Trunks thought. Trunks straightened his bowtie and scratched the back of his head as he looked at the index card. "Goku and Vegeta will be doing- Huh…? What's the word…?" Bulma rushed over to him and whispered something in his ear. "Oh! Thanks, Mom!" Bulma sat back down and Trunks cleared his throat. "Now for our ninth act-"  
  
"Actually, it's the tenth," Frieza said. "I'm not the list, remember? I was just a last minute sign-up."  
  
"Oh, right." Trunks nodded. "Now, our tenth act, ladies and gentlemen: DISCOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The lights faded, Krillin plugged in the disco ball, and Goku and Vegeta came out in their normal outfits, only their normal outfits were pure white. Goku started doing the pointy thingy, (A/n: WHAT DO YOU CALL IT!!!!!!!?????) and Vegeta just stood there, glaring at them all, arms crossed. The music struck a note and Vegeta did the splits.   
  
"WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone clapped. Vegeta used his hands to push off the ground, coming back up and looking like he was in pain. Frieza looked disgusted.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two stopped. "YOU'RE DOING IT *ALL* WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza stood up and stood in-between Goku and Vegeta. "Restart the music!" The music started and Frieza grinned.   
  
Frieza pointed to his left with both hands, looking like they were a gun, and winked with his left eye. He then threw his hands over to point to the right, and he winked with his right eye. He did this a few times, then did a back flip and landed, doing the splits. Everyone started clapping, even Goku and Vegeta.   
  
Frieza jumped back up, without using his hands like Vegeta did, and pointed up at the ceiling with the index finger on both hands. He pointed at the ground with his left hand at his hip, and took his right hand and started going from his hip (pointing at the ground), and then extended it (pointing at the ceiling)(A/n: in other words, the same thing Goku was doing). He did this a few more times, pointed outwards in both ways, and then he started sliding backwards, bobbing his head forward, then realigning it with his spine (A/n: my ex's bro could do that REALLY well).   
  
Frieza turned and slid backwards in the other direction. He did a back flip and landed, pointing at the ceiling. The music cut off and everyone clapped. Frieza bowed as roses were thrown at him from out of nowhere. "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
"Hey, guys!" Krillin exclaimed. "Frieza's the King of Disco!"  
  
"Whoo-hoo!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"O' King of Disco, please teacheth me to Disco as you do!" Yamcha recited.   
  
"TOUCH MY HAND!!!!!!!!!! TOUCH MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!" Videl screamed. She cracked up laughing. "It's too funny!!!!!!"  
  
"No it's NOT…" Gohan said, crossing his arms.   
  
  
Well, I think that the FHI Talent Show was a success, don't you? In the next chapter, everyone goes to the beach! Will everyone have a good time? Will Gohan surf a pipewave? Find out next time, on FHI: To the Beach! 


	6. Chapter Six: To the Beach!

Chapter Six: To the Beach!  
  
  
"It's so quiet…" Gohan said as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself some milk. Videl walked into the room and froze as she saw Gohan.   
  
"Gohan, you have to remember that other people are living here!" Gohan looked down at his boxers and blushed. "Why is it so quiet? I don't like it…"  
  
"I don't know…" Gohan said. "The squirt and his friend should be up and running around."  
  
"Maybe they're taking a bath?" Videl offered.   
  
"Maybe… you can go check if you like, I'm gonna go change."   
  
"What do you mean 'change'?" Videl asked. "You just need to get dressed!"  
  
"Whatever!" Gohan ran out of the room and Videl left to check the bathroom.  
  
When Gohan finally came out of his room, fully dressed, he heard a noise come from Goten and Trunks' room. He quietly opened the door and looked around. The shades were pulled, so it was dark. Gohan walked over to the bed and noticed two lumps in what little light there was. Gohan giggled and pulled the covers down to see two young Saiyans. They shivered and pulled the covers back up.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan smiled and started shaking his little brother. "Goten! Goten, come on, wake up!"  
  
"…" No response. Gohan frowned, then grinned. Gohan went Super Saiyan, and the two boys groaned.   
  
"Goten, turn off the night light…!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Okay…" Gohan giggled.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
"AH!" Gohan turned around to see Videl standing in the hall, glaring at him. "What???"  
  
"You leave those boys alone!" Videl ordered. "They're OBVIOUSLY tired!"  
  
"But…" Videl gasped.   
  
"Gohan! Look out!" The next thing he knew, Gohan was got a Ki blast in the face. Gohan fell to the ground from the impact, making a loud thud.   
  
"Huh…?" Trunks sat up and saw that Goten had an outstretched hand. Trunks shrugged and laid down. Goten dropped the bat, and it hit Gohan's head.   
  
"Ow!" Gohan was clutching his head.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan, are you okay!?" Videl asked.  
  
"Ow, it HURTS!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Goku yawned as he walked down the hall. Videl came walking out of Goten and Trunks' room, followed by Gohan, who was holding his head. "Gohan, what's wrong?"  
  
"YOUR son Ki blasted me!" Gohan whined.  
  
"What did you DO!!!!?" Goku yelled and ran into Goten and Trunks room. (A/n: EVERYBODY knows that if Goten hit Gohan with a Ki, then Gohan must of done SOMETHING to Goten)  
  
"Mm……." Gohan sniffed and walked into the living room. Videl got an ice pack and filled it with ice. She screw the top back on and handed it to Gohan.   
  
"I don't get it…" Goku said, scratching his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Why is Goten so tired…?" Goku walked over to the couch. "Let me see."  
  
Gohan removed the ice pack from his forehead. There was a big lump. "Ohhhh! It'll be okay!" Goku kissed Gohan's forehead and Gohan blushed.  
  
"Da-ad!"  
  
"Oh, sorry! I forgot! You aren't Goten!" Goku laughed.  
  
"Gr…" Gohan growled and Videl giggled.   
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What is it Goten?" Goku looked at his youngest son, who was standing there in his pajamas, holding his pillow.   
  
"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Goten asked. "I can't get to sleep…"  
  
Goten collapsed and started sleeping- right there on the kitchen floor! Goku walked over to Goten and picked him up. "I'll be right back."  
  
Videl and Gohan nodded as Goku left the room with 'his son'. Bulma came walking out of the hall followed by Vegeta. "Guess what? We're going to the beach!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The beach! I'm so excited!" Videl exclaimed.   
  
"Uh huh!" Eighteen nodded.   
  
"I'm gonna work on getting a tan." Bulma said.  
  
"That's sounds nice…" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Yep! Well, we're going to have a lovely, quiet day at the….beach….." Gohan blinked.   
  
"What is it Gohan- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed. All of the fan girls were peering inside the barrier. One of the Vegeta fan girls (No. 1), looked up, then pushed a Goku fan girl into the barrier, causing her to combust. The Vegeta fan girl started laughing her head off. "…I hope ALL of them touch the barrier, because you can't regenerate outside the barrier."  
  
"Ye-ah…" Gohan nodded.  
  
"FRIEZAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Yes?" Frieza appeared.   
  
"We have a problem." Vegeta pointed at the fan girls.  
  
"Oh, yes, that IS a problem." Frieza said.  
  
"Can you make us a beach they can't get to?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course I can!" Frieza snapped his fingers and they were all teleported to the very middle of the island. In fact, it so VERY middleish, that you couldn't get much more in-the-middle than that! "Just moves some treeeeees……" A few hundred trees disappeared.   
  
"Hey, I can see the house from here!" Gohan exclaimed from above.   
  
"Well, duh." Videl said.   
  
"And viola!" Frieza exclaimed. There was a big pool of water. "We have a beach!"  
  
"Cool!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"It's even got waves!" Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE THE FIRST ONE TO BREAK THE WAVES!!!!!!!!" Yamcha exclaimed, rushing into the water with his surfboard. His surfboard was yellow, and in the middle (on both sides) was a ring for a bubble with Puar drawn inside it. (A/n: ohhhhhhhh!)   
  
"Nuh uh-uh!" Piccolo ran in after him, carrying his green surfboard. His surfboard had the dragon balls from Namek on it.   
  
"Trunks, honey, don't eat the sand." Bulma said as she started sun-bathing. Trunks was sleeping, face in the sand.   
  
"Hey, Goten, you wanna play in the water?" Goku asked, holding his son up, Goten's feet in the water. Goten's mouth became a squiggly line as Goku let go of him. Goten stood for a second, then fell over face-first. (Goku: O_O) "HE'S GONNA DROWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku quickly picked Goten back up and carried him to safety. "Hey, Videl, wanna make a sandcastle?"  
  
"Um… okay!"  
  
"Frieza, there are no shells." Krillin observed.  
  
"Sorry…" Frieza said. He snapped his fingers and shells appeared. Marron giggled and picked one up.  
  
"Thanks, Frieza!"  
  
"Uh huh!" Frieza nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, Mr. Frieza!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"SHE SPOKE AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Eighteen exclaimed.   
  
"Uh huh." Frieza nodded and disappeared.   
  
"Hey, look, a crab!" Piccolo exclaimed, pointing to the crab on his surfboard. The crab grabbed Piccolo's pointing finger and pinched it. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Um… Bulma?"  
  
"Yes?" Bulma looked at her husband.  
  
"Um…" Vegeta stuttered. "Would you…. like to… take a romantic walk around the beach…?" Vegeta blushed and Bulma smiled.  
  
"Sure, the sun is going down, anyway!" Bulma stood up. So the two took off to go walk around the REAL beach.   
  
"Hey…" Gohan said. "Is this beach a little bigger, or is it just me?"  
  
"Nah, it's just you." Goku said. "Because if you look at it this way, then you can tell that it was exactly five hundred yards from that tree over there, and it still is. And THAT tree! Well, we were three-"  
  
"OKAY, DAD, I GET THE PICTURE!!!!!!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"Well you asked…" Goku said.  
  
"Let's go surfing." Gohan said.   
  
"Okay!" Goku grabbed his red orange surfboard up, which had "SUPER SAIYAN" written in fat, chunky, yellow letters on both sides of his board, the top and the bottom. "SUPER" was underlined three times. Gohan looked at some of the surf boards.  
  
"Let's see…" There was a small, bright orange surfboard that said "Demi-Saiyan" in navy blue letters, a teal one that said: "My Dad is a Druggie" in lavender letters, a black surfboard that said (A/n: everybody say it now!) "Saiyan Prince" in bright blue letters, a navy blue surfboard that said "FIGHT!" in orange letters, and then he looked at his. It was green with black lettering. The black letters read: "SAIYAMAN". Gohan grinned and pulled it out of the sand. "LET'S RIDE SOME WAVES!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How is he doing?" Goku asked.   
  
"He's doing fine, Goku," Chi-Chi said. "Just go surf some more with your son."   
  
"Okay!" Goku ran back into the water. "Hey, guys, wait for me!"  
  
"Hm…" Chi-Chi looked at the two boys sleeping in her arms. Trunks started snoring and Chi-Chi laughed. "Just like Vegeta!"  
  
"Hey, guys, are you ready for supper?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah!" All of the men started swimming back on their surfboards.   
  
"How about you two?" Bulma asked. "Trunks, Goten, we're gonna be eating supper!" The two continued sleeping.   
  
"Hm… what's wrong with them?" Videl asked.  
  
"I've never seen them sleep so much." Eighteen admitted.   
  
"I know!" Chi-Chi agreed and Bulma frowned.  
  
"They're so worn out from yesterday," Bulma said. "Because of all that cake Vegeta fed them."  
  
"Oh…" The women went back to silence.  
  
"I've never even seen Marron sleep so much," Eighteen said. "Well… at least not all at one time!"  
  
"Yeah." Videl nodded.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" Yamcha asked.   
  
"Why so hush hush?" Piccolo asked. (A/n: who was it that I first heard use that phrase…?)  
  
"Are they still asleep?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Goten, come get some orange juice!" Gohan exclaimed. "Huh?"  
  
"WHOA!" Krillin yelled. "They must be really tired!"  
  
"Well, as they say, children need their sleep," Bulma said. She sighed. "So shall we eat supper?"  
  
"YEAH!" Vegeta punched his fist in the air.  
  
"You've worked up quite an appetite," Goku said, smiling. "Normally it's me doing that." Vegeta blushed.  
  
"Hey, is there any more fried chicken?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Yeah, but…" Videl said, holding up the bucket.   
  
"Thanks!" Vegeta took the bucket from her.  
  
"You're scaring me." Videl said.   
  
"Vegeta, quit scaring my girlfriend!" Gohan yelled.   
  
"HAHAHA! One point! I scared Kakarott's brat's girlfriend!" Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Hey, you guys leave some for Goten and Trunks!" Bulma ordered.  
  
"……some." Vegeta handed Bulma a drumstick.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.   
  
"That's awfully inconsiderate of you, Vegeta," Chi-Chi said. "Wait a second, do I realize who I am talking to?"  
  
"Hey, Gohan, pass me the tater-tots." Goku said.  
  
"Sure, Dad." Gohan passed his father the tator-tots. (A/n: you know! those little hash brown type french-fries!) Goten and Trunks' nostrils flared.  
  
"Hey…" Chi-Chi looked down at them. Bulma smiled.  
  
"I think the sleeping spell is wearing o-off…!"  
  
"Goku, give me those." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"But I'm gonna eat 'em!" Goku whined.   
  
"Just give them to me!" Goku pouted and handed the basket full of tater-tots to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi waved the tater-tots in front of the two boys, causing their nostrils to flare again. Suddenly, they jumped up, snatched the bucket from her, and started eating them.  
  
"I WANT SOOOOOOMEEEE!!!!!!!!" Goku whined, looking at the sky. Chi-Chi held out a handful and Goku snatched them with a smile. "Mm!"  
  
"Hungry?" Eighteen asked with a smile.  
  
"ONLY STARVING MY STOMACH OFF!" Trunks exclaimed at the sky.   
  
"Where's the orange juice?" Goten asked.   
  
"Right, here, honey." Chi-Chi handed Goten a jug of orange juice. The cute fun-loving demi-saiyan smiled and guzzled it down.  
  
"Hey, Goten, check it out!" Trunks exclaimed. "We're at the beach!"  
  
"Let's go surfing!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks nodded. The two grabbed their surfboards and ran off into the water laughing.  
  
"Don't get a stomach cramp!" Bulma called. Everyone smiled.  
  
  
Well it appears that our heroes are enjoying their private beach. Maybe they'll all decide to live on the island. In the next chapter, everyone leaves the island. How will Vegeta react? Will the fan girls swarm after them once they leave the safety of the barrier? Find out next time, on FHI: We're Leaving Again... 


	7. Chapter Seven: We're Leaving Again

Chapter Seven: We're Leaving Again…  
  
  
So in the days following, they continued to go the private beach on FHI and the fan girls (and boys) continued to wait ever so patiently for their DBZ bishonen to come off of the island. "They should be coming off any second now."  
  
"Yeah," Goku Fan girl No. 18 nodded.   
  
"Right." Vegeta Fan girl No. 7 repeated: "They should be coming off ANY second now…"  
  
"I miss Gohan…" Gohan Fan girl No. 76 pouted.   
  
"Don't worry!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 1 exclaimed. "I'll put you out of your misery!" Vegeta Fan Girl No. 1 pushed Gohan Fan girl No. 76 into the barrier, and the fan girl combusted. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's not funny…" Goku Fan girl No. 90 said, glaring.   
  
"Getting ideas…" Goku Fan girl No. 67 said with an evil grin, rubbing her hands together.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Um, Mrs. Son-" Videl was cut off.  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi asked. "You wanna get married to my son!? That's terrific! I'll go make the wedding plans!"  
  
"Um… no, I was just going to ask you if you like seashells…" Videl told her boyfriend's mother. Chi-Chi blushed.  
  
"Oh…." Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course I do!"  
  
"Then I made this for you." Videl said, handing Chi-Chi a choker with seashells strung on it. Chi-Chi gasped.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Chi-Chi took it from Videl and grinned. "You aren't just trying to get on my good side so you can marry Gohan, are you?"  
  
"No…"   
  
"Okay!" Chi-Chi smiled and put it on. "What do you think?"  
  
"It goes great with your hair." Videl said.   
  
"Where'd you get the necklace, Chi-Chi?" Bulma had arrived.  
  
"Videl made it for me!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. Videl blushed.  
  
"Hey, what a great idea…" Bulma said. She turned to face the water. "Vegetaaaa!!!!"  
  
"So are you guys ready to ask me how to kill me?" Frieza asked. All of the men (and boys) were out surfing again. Frieza had a purple surfboard with white writing: "Bad to the Bone".   
  
"No…" Goku said. Frieza grunted.   
  
"Gu-uys…!" He whined.  
  
"We just don't feel like killing you." Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan nodded.   
  
"It's depressing." Piccolo said.  
  
"Why?" Frieza blinked.  
  
"Because we can kill you, but we can't kill kill you." Vegeta said. "It's VERY sad…"  
  
"Oh…" Frieza blushed. "Well!"  
  
"Well nothing!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Let's surf!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
They all swam out to the waves, leaving Frieza behind. Frieza whined. "Hey, Frieza, look out!" Goku warned.  
  
"Huh- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frieza started freaking out as Goku came riding on a wave. Goku was going to land on him if he didn't move. Goku started laughing. Frieza stood up and dove off his surfboard, into the water below. The wave came crashing down on Frieza's surfboard and Goku went flying past.   
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Gohan swam over to Frieza's surfboard and Frieza surfaced.   
  
"You okay?" Gohan helped Frieza up onto his surfboard.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, be more careful next time!" Gohan called as he swam off.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"I have to see Vegeta." Vegeta Fan girl No. 5 said. "I need to drool."  
  
"I know what you mean…" Goku Fan girl No. 83 said. She pulled out quite a few tissues from her pockets. "I need to use up these drool tissues or my family will think that something has gone horrible wrong…"  
  
"Where is my sweet orange juice-loving chibi?" Goten Fan girl No. 7 asked, looking at the sky.   
  
"He's in there." Trunks Fan girl No. 74 stated.  
  
"Oh…" Goten Fan girl No. 7 blushed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Walkin down the beach, walkin down the beach!" Goten sang. Goku and Gohan smiled.   
  
"Let's see who can pick up the least amount of sand!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Okay!" The two boys crouched down and tried to pick up the least amount of sand. (A/n: my brothers wouldn't be able to do that. they wouldn't be able to do it without laughing.)  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Frieza crouched down and picked up ONE grain of sand. "Looks like I win."  
  
"But you can't prove that you HAVE anything." Trunks said.  
  
"Yes, I can!" Frieza materialized a microscope and dropped his grain of sand onto a slide. He focused it and let the boys take a look. "See?"  
  
"Let me see!" Goten whined.  
  
"Oh my gosh, he got ONE grain of sand." Trunks said, looking up. Goten looked and came back up with a look of awe.   
  
"Whoa…!" The two turned to looked at Frieza. Frieza smiled and did the peace sign with two fingers.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Must… see… Videl…!" Videl Fan boy No. 7 said, staring at the barrier. "VIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No! Don't do it, Number Seven!" Videl Fan boy No. 4 yelled. Videl Fan boy No. 7 ran into the barrier and combusted.   
  
"Oh well…" Videl Fan boy No. 1 said. "That's just one guy less to get to Videl."  
  
"Yeah." Videl Fan boy No. 5 nodded. (A/n: yes, I know there are more than seven Videl fan boys out there, but I just don't feel like going to drastic numbers. (notice how I have not gone past one hundred with any of the fan girls?)  
  
"How much longer do you think?" Bulma Fan boy No. 6 asked.   
  
"Possibly a minute," Krillin Fan girl No. 16 said. "Possibly an hour."  
  
"Possibly a day." Yamcha Fan girl No. 5 said.  
  
"Possibly a week…" Piccolo Fan girl No. 19 said with a sniff.  
  
"And possibly a…" They all looked at each other.  
  
"YEAR!" All of the fan boys and girls looked back at the island. (Fan girls/boys: O_O) "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Let's charge it!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 73 offered.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!" All of them stood up on their rubber rafts.   
  
"Whoa-oa!" Gohan Fan girl No. 6 fell off her raft. Everyone glanced at her, then looked back up at the island.  
  
"We are all going to charge the barrier," Goku Fan girl No. 5 announced. "Some you MAY die. But it's a sacrifice we're going to have to make…!"  
  
"Hm!" All of the fan girls/boys nodded.  
  
"CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 97 yelled, pointing at the barrier.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Some of the fan girls screamed as they combusted, but the barrier soon exploded from all of the pressure.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked, turning to look at the barrier.   
  
"The barrier EXPLODED!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hey…!" Frieza whined.  
  
"Let's go, everybody!" Gohan exclaimed. So everyone took flight, except for the women that couldn't fly. They were carried…. AGAIN!   
  
"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK UNTIL YOU KILL ME!!!!!!!!" Frieza yelled as all of the DBZ characters who had been trapped on the island left. "What caused the explosion, anyway…?"  
  
Frieza flew up into the air and flew over the island. He arrived at the ocean to see a few rubber rafts with floating pieces scattered around them. Some people were standing on the rafts.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, IT'S *GOTEN*!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten Fan girl No. 52 (Chibi-Gotens-Gurl) exclaimed, pointing at Goten.   
  
"AND GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan Fan girl No. 65 fainted.  
  
"Uh-oh." Goten and Gohan said.   
  
"Don't worry," Goku said. "They can't fly."  
  
A motor started up and they all turned to see a huge helicopter. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone flew home immediately. "Hey!" Goku Fan girl No. 86 whined. "Our helicopter can't go THAT fast!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to lose some weight." Vegeta Fan girl No. 1 pushed Goku Fan girl No. 86 out of the helicopter.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku Fan girl No. 86 plummeted and landed in the water.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop her!" Trunks Fan girl No. 8 yelled. "She's going insane!"  
  
So Vegeta Fan girl No. 1 went on to push everyone out of the plane, until she got to Goten Fan girl No. 52. "You're next!"  
  
"I won't be going down alone!" Goten Fan girl No. 52 pushed Vegeta Fan girl No. 1 out of the helicopter and went down with her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Fan girl No. 1 screamed all the way down.  
  
"I guess that's the end of the fan girls." Vegeta said.  
  
"But more will follow in their steps." Chi-Chi said. Everyone sighed.  
  
The End  
  
  
The DBZ ending Theme started up and it showed a screenshot of Frieza, jumping up in the air with both hands in the air with a goofy smile. The screen switched to the beach, where Bulma was sun-bathing, with Goku and Chi-Chi making a sandcastle in the background. Eighteen was holding Marron up to keep her from falling into the water, and Krillin was laughing. Gohan came walking by and the camera decided to follow him.  
  
Gohan continued walking along the beach when Goten and Trunks came into sight, playing with their dolls. Trunks suddenly threw his doll at Goten, hitting him in the face. The camera zoomed in, getting Goten's face as the Chloe doll peeled from his face, and he blinked. The camera zoomed back out and now Gohan had passed the boys. Just before they went off screen, Goten jumped on Trunks and the two started rolling around. Yamcha came running by, Barbie Dream Date game tucked underneath his arm. He waved at Gohan and Gohan waved back.   
  
He went back to walking until Videl ran by from the direction he was walking, being chased by a jackrabbit. Gohan freaked out and ran after them. Gohan ran past Piccolo, who looked over his shoulder at him, like he was saying: "Hm…?".  
  
Piccolo went back to looking in the other direction and the camera started zooming in really fast. Piccolo swung around, right at the last minute, giving us two thumbs up with a grin as the song hit the last note.  
  
The FUNimation thingy popped up and the screen cut off.   
  
(FHI4 coming soon!) 


End file.
